1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to food containers. More particularly, this patent relates to a container for holding milk and cereal in separate compartments until ready for consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is an axiom that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. However, many persons no longer have the time to sit down and eat a balanced healthy breakfast. The present invention is a milk and cereal container having a removable freeze pack and designed to be filled with milk and cereal, placed in one's briefcase, backpack, purse, lunchbox, etc., and carried until the user is ready to eat. The present invention enables the user to eat a healthy meal of cold milk and crunchy cereal at his or her convenience.
Containers for holding milk and cereal can be found in the prior art. For example, Keck U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,804 describes a carousel type appliance in which milk is held in a lower chamber and cereal is held in an upper carousel. The user rotates the carousel which releases a measured amount of cereal and sips the milk from the lower chamber.
Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,882 describes a toy-like device in which the milk and cereal are mixed together by dumping the milk from a pivotally supported bucket into a boatlike cereal holder. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,433 describes a serving piece in which cereal is shovelled down a spout into a bowl in which milk is held.
None of the prior art patents discloses a milk and cereal container which can be easily transported. Furthermore, none discloses a container which keeps milk cold until use. Therefore, there exists a need for a milk and cereal container which holds milk and cereal in separate compartments until ready to be consumed, can be easily transported, and keeps the milk cold until ready to use.